Sextape Shenanigans
by Digging The Hair
Summary: Based on the parody of Juno in that terrible spoof Disaster Movie. The Juno character "Juney" is trapped with Kim Kardashian and things begin to heat up when a camera is involved!


**A story about the characters Juney and Lisa from the truly Godawful spoof Disaster Movie. I wrote this because I really like Crista Flanagan.**

The catostrophic events had long passed but Juney and Lisa didn't know this, they were on their own, trapped inside of a warehouse that had been almost completley demolished by the series of storms. They were sitting down, huddled together.

"We're going to die!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Chill out, sluts-ella" quipped Juney, "Choppers will be coming in to save us like Black Hawk Down."

"Will you stop talking like that, it's getting annoying!"

"Sorry, my bad."

Lisa was feeling weak, she leaned up against Juney and rested her head on her shoulder, "I don't know how much longer I can last. We have no water or food." That was when she noticed Juney's shirt, it looked wet around the breasts.

Juney looked at her strangely, "What?"

"Juney, you were pregnant not that long ago."

"Yeah, gave my baby up for adoption. It was really sad. Not like reviews for this movie sad but sad."

"You're lactating so that could be very helpful to me" she said giving Juney wide, pitiful eyes.

"Are you thinking what I hope you're not thinking?"

"Please let me have just a taste, I need something."

"Fine, you're breaking my heart with those pitbull eyes" Juney said, rolling her eyes. She lifted her shirt up, exposing her slightly sagging perky breasts. Lisa opened her mouth, moving in to latch her lips around her hard nipples. Juney stopped her by squeezing one of her nipples, squirting milk into Lisa's eye and then into her mouth.

"Wow, that's actually really good!" Lisa put her mouth around one of Juney's breasts and sucked hard.

"Ow! Ow! No teeth!" Eventually Lisa sucked on it more gently and let go; when she faced Juney she had a milk mustache that she quickly wiped away. Juney stared at Lisa's large breasts, jokingly thinking that there could be the slightest chance she could get milk out of those, "Hey, I don't suppose you have any 2% coming out of those jugs?"

"Ha! Don't be crazy. If you are thirsty why don't you just drink from your own?"

"Uh, gross!" Juney protested.

The sounds of helicopter blades came from overhead, Lisa stood up and shouted loudly in the hopes they would hear her but the propellors were far too loud for anyone outside to hear. She sat back down, defeated. Juney put a hand on her shoulder, "They'll be back around."

"This is the worst day of my life."

"Well, maybe when we get rescued we'll be as famous as that girl who fell down a well."

"I wish I could be that lucky. I tried my whole life to be a celebrity but it turns out you have to actually work hard and make an effort."

"That's not true, what about Paris Hilton, didn't she make a sex tape?"

"Yeah but she was already rich. Almost everyone's done a sex tape, mine would need to be something new. Something different..." she stopped herself, she looked at Juney seriously and put her fingers up to her face like she was a director framing a shot, "This could work."

"What?"

"Look, Juney, I have a camera. I could film it right now, the first sex tape filmed during a natural disaster."

"What you be broadcasting? We have no schlongs up in this hissle."

"I've got you" Lisa smiled, putting a hand firmly on her back.

"I know you be tripp'n" Juney said, looking confused and scared.

"Come on, Juney, this could be fun. Haven't you ever fantasized about having a lesbian experience?"

"Hells no" Juney scoffed.

"What if I let you have a share in the profits?"

Juney's eyes lit up, "60%"

"I was thinking 15"

"40"

"25"

"30"

"Alright, fine!" Lisa agreed. Juney started lifting up her top again, Lisa stopped her, "Hold on, I've got to set up first."

Juney watched as Lisa set up a small camera from her purse and set it up on a box, for something for them to lie on there was a matress that looked brand new.

"This will do" said Lisa positioning the camera.

"Alright, Kubrick, let's get this show on the road."

Lisa sat down with Juney on the matress and faced the camera, they introduced themselves and talked about their situation but then it was time to begin the real show. Juney froze.

"Don't worry, it's acting just go with your insticnts" Lisa whispered. Juney stared into Lisa's sparkling brown eyes and found herself lost in them, it didn't take long for their lips to meet; it wasn't anything pornographic just soft kissing that gradually grew to open mouth. Juney was actually enjoying it and she held Lisa close to her. Lisa broke the kissing to take her top off revealing her large, glorious breasts to Juney; Juney threw herself at them, motorboating the pair causing Lisa to laugh. Juney was getting into it, she slid her tongue between the breasts and massaged them. Lisa got her out of her clothes and began kissing her naked shoulders and neck causing Juney to moan, she even stuck her tougue in her ears.

"You like that?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, bitch!" Juney yelled. Things were heating up, both girls were getting it on and enjoying themselves. Once Juney got sight of Lisa's large, juicy, round behind she began to sweat and even drool. Lisa got her to go down on her knees as she stood, she wanted the pop culture talking teen to give her oral pleasure; Juney obliged by first grabbing hold of both of Lisa's ass cheeks for support, Lisa's response was shock and peverted pleasure.

"What a hand full, butt-zilla!" praised Juney just before letting her tongue enter her loins; she buried her face into the pussy and grabbed a tighter hold of the biggest ass she had ever laid eyes on. Lisa's eyes were practically rolling in the back of her head, she couldn't stop herself from screaming and moaning, she even called out Juney's name.

"Oh, Juney! Oh, fuck! Juney!"

"I'm gonna sink my teeth into your extra beef patties!" said Juney with pussy juice dripping from her face. Lisa lied down on her stomach letting Juney massage and slap her ass, "I think your ass is pregnant!" Juney licked the ass like ice cream and made animalistic sounds as she did it.

Lisa got her on her back and mounted her with both of their pussies touching she then instructed Juney to sit up so they could scissor each other, "This will feel fantastic, come on!"

They got into position with their legs intertwined and thrust forward, both them sweating hard, not taking their eyes off one another, "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Juney cried.

"Me too! Oh! Oh! I'm cumming!" Lisa screamed. They both collapsed on the mattress exhausted.

Moments later they put their clothes back on, Lisa checked the tape, "Perfect, wanna watch?"

"I hate watching myself on camera."

"You were...really good" Lisa smiled.

"Yeah. You were a pretty good actress, you had me going there", Lisa leaned in and kissed her with her soft full lips, Juney pushed her away, "Whoa, movie's over, what are you doing?"

"I know. I just really like you. I never felt that way when I had sex before. I never felt like I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was about to busrt out of my chest."

"You too?", Both of them engaged in a more passionate liplock, their tongues in each other's mouths, "I've gotta say, you really know how to slap pie."

"No one's ever done that to my ass before. I think we'll be a hit."

"We make a good team. Want to try it without the camera?"

"Ok, sure. You are a good little rugmuncher. But are you sure this isn't too crazy?"

"I just made a sextape and discovered I'm a lesbian. What other shenanigans can I get into?"

They both held hands and walked back to the mattress.

"So, I guess this means I'm your girl" Lisa smiled.

"One piece of advice, don't lose the ass" Juney quipped, half serious.

"I won't..."

**THE END**


End file.
